Unseeing Eyes
by Pretend.Existence
Summary: Mitsuru could have just been less stubborn, Akihiko could have just been more honest. Perhaps their story would have been less painful and more definite.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3

**Summary:** Mitsuru could have just been less stubborn, Akihiko could have just been more honest. Perhaps their story would have been less painful, more definite.

* * *

**Persona 3**

**Unseeing Eyes**

_**By: Pretend.Existence**_

Amongst the darkness, in the midst of mystery, concealed beneath a fog of the unknown…

"_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be,_

_You will be given one year_

_Go forth without falter_

_With your heart as your guide"_

A soft misty voice speaks; haunting… echoing… calling…

"_No one can escape time_

_It delivers all to the same end_

_You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes…_

_And so it begins."_

**Chapter 1**

_The Shadows_

The streets were crowded and the station was filled with laughter and chatter. The sky was fading from its warm orange color to a deep shade of violet, as time flew by to give way to the night. He walked on, uncaring of his surroundings. His ears were plugged by his headphones as he listened to the music blasting through his ears.

He stepped into the train and the doors closed behind him. A look out of the window and up the sky told him that it was getting dark. He would perhaps arrive at his destination by midnight, or so.

As the journey dragged on and his ears unhearing, he failed to notice the quickly fading light, the change in the atmosphere, the queer flow of time.

The clock struck midnight. The stoplights shut down, the streets became eerily silent and the sky seemed to take upon a somewhat greenish shade. The moon was high up in the sky, partly hidden by dark clouds and fog rose to surround him; the feeling was uncanny, and the sight was haunting.

"Huh…?" The music playing from his headphones stopped all of a sudden. Something was wrong. Very_, very_ wrong.

Among the mist, in place of the people who had once crowded around him, were coffins – standing high and erect, like statues that cast ominous shadows upon the ground. No one was around. He was alone.

Finally, he arrived at his destination: a dormitory building built by a shrine, and a train away from his new school. Once he entered, he noticed that it was dark inside, and empty. There was something wrong… something strange about this whole thing…

"Who's there?!" it was a high-pitched voice. He jumped in surprise and turned towards the direction from which the voice came from. And there, standing by the shadows on the darker side of the hallway, was a brown-haired girl. Her knees were trembling in fear and her hand hovering over a strap around her thigh…a strap that encased a gun…

Her breathing was fast and came out in nervous pants. Her fingers brushed the handle of the gun before–

"Takeba, wait!" and at that, as if a spell had suddenly been broken, the lights turned on and the music from his headphones started again. He looked past the brunette and towards another girl who had stepped out of the shadows. His breath caught, as he found himself staring at a beautiful, radiant girl who emitted an indescribable aura… "I didn't think you'd arrive so late."

The girl had flowing crimson red hair that formed soft waves at the end. Her eyes were piercing, with a clear ruby color that appeared black from afar, and outlined by long dark eyelashes. And this girl, he realized with a start, was addressing him.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Her voice was authoritative and firm, like a charismatic leader.

"Who's he?" asked the brunette, whose existence he momentarily forgot about.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." She knew a lot, he decided.

"Is it okay for him to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" she gestured towards the brunette. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hey." Yukari greeted, as he wondered what year Mitsuru was in.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her, but his attention quickly turned back towards the redhead.

"Uh…y-yeah. Nice to meet you, too…"

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said.

"Oh… I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari offered, but he wished Mitsuru had gone instead. So she led him up the stairs to the second floor and down to the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of the last door. "This is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it… so, any questions?"

He was about to ask why she had a gun with her or what year Mitsuru was in but…

"Um…can I ask you something?" it was Yukari who asked a question first. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

He remembered the coffins, the mist and the greenish sky. But he replied, "Yeah…"

"I see… never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going…" she began to walk away. "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

**oOo**

Mitsuru Kirijo watched silently as Yukari Takeba accompanied the transfer student to school the following day. She was standing by the window until the two disappeared into the distance. "Hmmm… Shujinko Arisato, huh…" she mumbled the transfer student's name. "Is he really…?"

She heard footsteps walking down the stairs and her heart suddenly galloped against her chest. "Mitsuru? You're still here?" a deep male voice said from behind her.

She didn't turn around to face the boy. "I was merely observing the new student. He arrived late last night…during the Dark Hour."

He didn't speak for a second, until, "…you're observing him?"

Mitsuru sighed and, without looking at him, she gathered her things. "Yes. You do realize that it's the reason he was moved to this dorm." And with that, she left.

The boy stared at the door that had closed in front of him. "…but _you_ don't have to give him so much attention…"

**oOo**

The day flew by so quickly; perhaps _too_ quickly. Before she knew it, it was dark already. Mitsuru was seated in one of the couches in the lounge, silently reading a book. Shujinko arrived at that moment, and she said distractedly, "Welcome back."

She didn't see the deep blush that had crept up the new student's pale cheeks since she was so absorbed in the book she was reading. He stared at her form, at her concentrated but beautiful face…

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked, turning her eyes towards him. "Is something wrong?"

Shujinko nervously dashed a hand through his soft dark hair, as the color on his usually pale skin deepened. "Ah…sorry, it's nothing."

"…if you say so." She turned back down on her book and he hesitantly left her alone to go back up to his room. A few minutes after he left her, another went down the staircase. Mitsuru did not notice until the boy passed directly in front of her.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said.

"Hm?" Mitsuru looked up again, only to meet eye to eye with a pair of fierce dark orbs that seemed to pierce right through to her heart. She never ceased to be amazed at how undeniably handsome this guy was. Creamy white skin, short silver hair that seemed so soft to touch…

"Didn't you see the newspaper?" he said, tearing his eyes off of hers. "There's a lot going on."

"I know…" she looked down at her book again, though she wasn't really reading anymore. His presence did not allow her to do so. "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of _Apathy Syndromes_. I've seen them in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right," he slung his coat over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. "It has to be _them_." He smirked. "Otherwise, it's not worth my time."

Mitsuru looked at him bemusedly. "You have a one-track mind. Will you be okay on your own? The chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…" _I want to be with you_.

He gave her a distracted smile. "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." At that, he left the building.

Mitsuru sighed exasperatedly. "…this isn't a game, Akihiko."

**oOo**

The following night, the town seemed more ominous, as if there was a brooding menace at every corner.

There were no stars that glittered the sky, no clouds that covered the heavens.

But the moon was high, and perfectly visible to all who cared to look. The silver sphere was like a warning amongst the seemingly endless darkness that was the sky. A sign floating above all, a light alerting all those it hovers over.

The streets held a deafening silence that was quite unlike the usually busy commotion in town. The dormitory building by the Naganaki Shrine appeared dismal than most…

Into the hardwood entrance door, past the dimly lit lounge and dining hall, up 3 flights of stairs and unto the 4th floor, there were closed double doors that emitted an aura of secrecy and unwelcoming to those who had no right to enter. Inside was a lounge as big as the one on the first floor. However, there was a large screen on one side of the wall, along with computers and a wide array of various buttons and switches. On the screen showed Shujinko Arisato, fast asleep.

Mitsuru Kirijo and Yukari Takeba were seated in front of the screen, observing silently. "Working hard? So how's he doing?" a male voice piped in, as a man entered the room.

Mitsuru faced a middle aged man who had long brown hair and kind eyes that were framed by a pair of rectangular eyeglasses. "He went to bed a while ago. He's asleep now. Do you think he's…?"

"Well, let's wait and see… the Dark Hour is coming."

Then at exactly 12:00 midnight, a cold draft swept over the whole town and… everything was still. Too still. There was silence, and shadows and scattered coffins.

"The Dark Hour," the Chairman Shuji Ikutsuki started as he felt the change in the atmosphere. "…occurs everyday at twelve midnight. You could say it's a hidden hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin and is oblivious to all that is happening around them."

Mitsuru turned to look at the screen. Shujinko was still fast asleep. "Then he must be…"

Shuji looked as well. "As you can see, he has maintained his human form. The only question left is if he has the _potential_. Although he must… or they would have preyed on him by now."

Yukari shuddered. "Scary…"

All of a sudden, a loud beeping sound echoed throughout the room.

As a bad feeling washed over Mitsuru, her heart skipped a beat and she immediately opened the line. "Is that you, Akihiko?" she asked through the speaker.

"You're not gonna believe this!" his voice seemed strained. "This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…" he sounded so tired and hurt, as his voice gasped out, "It's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys know… I'm almost there…!"

The line was cut off. Yukari's eyes widened in disbelief. "Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here?!"

Mitsuru ignored the younger and abruptly turned towards Shuji. "Chairman, let's stop the observation for now. We must prepare for battle!"

"R-right! Be careful!"

**oOo**

Akihiko banged the door closed and collapsed against it. He gasped and panted, trying to regain back his breath. He heard the loud footsteps running down the stairs. His chest hurt as he sat there, waiting for his companions to arrive.

"Akihiko!" he smiled inwardly, as he heard the noticeable concern dripping from the beautiful redhead's voice as she ran to his side. If only hearing her voice could heal the wound he had right now…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away in pain. "Argh!" he groaned out and Yukari gasped, quickly withdrawing her hand from her upperclassman's shoulder.

"I'm alright." He wheezed out. "Get ready to be surprised. It'll be here any second."

Mitsuru's displeasure was obvious on her face. "This is no time to joke around!" she snapped, but the deep concern in her eyes betrayed the annoyance she was showing.

"Is it them, Akihiko?" the Chairman asked.

"Yes but not the ordinary ones…"

Mitsuru masked her emotions and turned towards Takeba and the Chairman with a firm look on her face. "Chairman, please head for the command room. Takeba, go upstairs and wake Shujinko up–"

"What's this – you're on a first name basis now?!" the injured man cut in with an irritated tone.

She ignored him as Yukari asked, "But what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here." She looked at Akihiko sternly. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

He glared fiercely at her. "Like I had a choice!" and to Yukari, "What are you waiting for?! GO!"

"R-right!" and the brunette rushed up the stairs to Shujinko Arisato's room. The Chairman left soon after.

There was silence between Mitsuru and Akihiko as they waited anxiously for the arrival of the monster. "…at this rate, I might not be able to go to school tomorrow." The silver-haired boy mumbled as he struggled to get up. Mitsuru watched him struggling, her emotions masked.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Mitsuru, stop–" Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the dormitory's front doors burst open, wrecking the wood apart. A large monster in the form of a shadow with long hands reaching out to them appeared amidst the wreckage. "Wait a sec… that's not the one I–"

Another crash resounded from behind them and a high-pitched squeal. Mitsuru spoke through a transistor, "Takeba, there appears to be two Shadows in the area. The one we're fighting right now is not the one Akihiko saw. Be on guard!"

"Mitsuru!" the next thing she knew, she had been tackled down by Akihiko unto the floor just as a long black hand punched past them. "Ah shit…!" he cried out in pain, as he collapsed on top of Mitsuru, clutching his chest area.

"A-Akihiko!"

"…damn it, Mitsuru, focus! I'm the one who's injured here…!"

"I…" the redhead grabbed unto a gun encased around her waist and pointed the barrel to her forehead. "Penthesileia!" she pulled the trigger. Out of nowhere, a phantom-like form appeared over the two entangled companions. The apparition looked like a lady knight in dark armor as it spread its arms towards the Shadow monster.

The monster became enclosed in ice, before finally shattering into pieces.

It was gone. Mitsuru sighed in relief and unconsciously placed a hand on top of Akihiko's head. He was still on top of her, with his face buried just by her neck. His breathing was slow and his shoulders seemed a little relaxed.

"…Aki? Are you alright?"

"Yes…" his voice was low and husky. "I just…" _want to stay here._ "…hurt a lot."

"It _is_ your fault for plunging head on into the Dark Hour during the night of a full moon when the Shadows are abundant…" she said, slowly pushing herself to a sitting position. She heard Akihiko moan a little in pain as he got up along with her.

"Stop… stop scolding me, will ya? Gimme a break sometime…" he mumbled. He cringed again, clutching his chest. "Damn… I think I broke my ribs…"

And again, there was that concern that flashed within Mitsuru's eyes. "Come on, I'll help you."

**oOo**

Meanwhile, a battle was ongoing on the rooftop. Two monsters, a panic-stricken Takeba and Shujinko Arisato staring at the gun that Yukari had dropped. It was a silver handgun with the letters S.E.E.S. engraved on one side. As Shujinko's clear blue eyes stared at the gun, a voice seemed to call out to him…

…to pick up that gun… to awaken to his powers…

"_And so it begins…"_

**oOo**

In the command room, Mitsuru and Akihiko had just arrived. "…there are two Shadows with them?! I have to–" the redhead started, but the Chairman stopped her as he watched the screen that showed what was happening on the rooftop.

"No, wait…"

Silently, the three watched on as Shujinko picked up the gun, the so-called _Evoker_ that helped summon an apparition that represented the user's inner self.

A _Persona_.

Slowly, a manic smile spread across Shujinko's lips as he pointed the gun right at his forehead. "_Orpheus!_" he cried out, pulling the trigger. A bright light surrounded him as an apparition soared from within him and hovered over them like a majestic king.

Then it transformed into a more menacing form, one that looked as if it was _Death_ itself; dreadful and murderous, wielding a blade that easily killed the monsters at its presence. In a flash, the Shadows dissolved into a pool of blood and into nothingness, just as the phantom called _Orpheus_ disappeared into Shujinko Arisato.

"…what the heck was that?" Akihiko mumbled. And the Dark Hour was over, as the atmosphere reverted back to its earthly feel. From the screen, they saw Shujinko collapse unto the ground. "Mitsuru, you should help them out…"

The redhead turned towards him. "I'm sure Takeba can handle him. You need help, too."

"What…!" She went to his side and helped him up, leaning him against her shoulders. "You might miss school if you stay up too late…"

Mitsuru sighed. "School is not as important to me as you are…" then realizing what she just said, she turned away with a deep blush. "Ah, my apologies. That did not come out right."

"…It sounded completely right, to me."

They remained silent as they walked all the way down to the 2nd floor, where Akihiko's room was located. It was a simple room, except for a whole shelf filled with golden awards and trophies of his triumphs in the Boxing ring. He was a Champion, an unbeatable adversary to all those who dared oppose him.

But at that moment, in the presence of Mitsuru Kirijou, he was but an ordinary young man with broken ribs and a somewhat immature stubbornness. Mitsuru turned on the lights and Akihiko sat down on the bed. She sat down by him.

No one spoke, no words were said. The silence was enough. They understood each other; they trusted one another more than anything else. And so, Mitsuru gently slipped off his shirt to examine his wounds. Her nimble hands worked on treating the bruises and scratches, careful not to hurt the man before her.

"…you should go to the doctor as soon as possible. I may accompany you to the hospital…"

"Don't, Mitsuru. You're the Student Council President; don't go bailing out on your duties just to help me. Besides, _I_ can't afford to lose a day of training in the Boxing club…"

His heart skipped a beat when he felt her warm palms on his back, and her forehead resting softly on his nape. "But I can't afford to lose y – we can't afford to lose another member of S.E.E.S., and that will surely happen if you don't get treated right away."

He sighed. "…fine. But I can go by myself. You attend to your duties in school."

"…thank you."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Why?"

"For being smart, for once." She mumbled playfully, as she pulled away.

He glared at her when she gently pulled him down to lie on the bed. He cringed and moaned a little: the pain was unfamiliar and unpleasant. Akihiko didn't know that this was what if felt to have broken bones – he only ever broke someone else's bones.

"Anyway, rest for now. I'm going to go check on Arisato." She stood up and turned to leave.

She had moved too quickly – Akihiko was not able to catch her hand before she left. Before he knew it, he was already alone in his room. The door had closed behind Mitsuru Kirijou's back.

Again.

And the shadows enveloped the room in darkness, as Akihiko was left alone, staring at the closed door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: As you may have noticed, it follows almost exactly what went on in the game. The events in this story would be very close to that of the game, but more emphasis on Mitsuru and Akihiko's relationship, and a tad more spice and interactions. You see, I love the game's storyline, and this would be like an in-depth look at the thoughts and feelings of these two particular characters. I'm sorry if the long, lecturing lines from the game annoyed you. ;

**AkihikoxMitsuru**

Eventual **ShujinkoxYukari**

I hope you enjoyed it! XP More to come soon... if I get enough reviews, that is. -wink wink, nudge nudge- Button's just down there. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 3

**Chapter 2**

_S.E.E.S_

"How long will it take to recover?" Akihiko Sanada politely asked the doctor. He was in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, sitting on the white bed in one of the rooms. In the back of his mind, he noted that the new student, Shujinko Arisato, was staying in this hospital too.

The doctor faced him as he held up Akihiko's medical records and X-ray results. "Hm… perhaps a month or so. It's not as bad as you seem to think."

"Ah…good." But he slipped on his shirt with some difficulty, despite the doctor's assurances. He then looked around the room. "Doctor, where's…?"

"Oh, you mean that pretty redhead? Is she your girl friend?"

Akihiko, who was usually unaffected by these sorts of comments if not vehemently against, blushed a deep crimson shade. "I… we – she's not…!"

The doctor laughed. "Don't get all flustered. She told me that there's a friend she wants to visit while she's here. Eh… Shu… Shujinko Arisato, if I'm not mistaken."

The other's heart sank all of a sudden and a frown marred his face. "…Arisato? Again…?" a bitter feeling, one that perhaps resembled jealousy, filled him. He stood up from his seat and tried to control his emotions. "I see. I'll be going then."

"Aren't you going to wait for your girl friend? She said she's going to come back…"

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "…Mitsuru never goes back."

_Only forward_.

"She always leaves me behind."

_Never lets anyone catch up._

Akihiko approached the door and just as he closed it behind him, the doctor heard him say:

"And she's not my girl friend."

**oOo**

A week or so passed before Shujinko Arisato actually woke up from his slumber after the battle, that night of the full moon. The Dark Hour occurred every night; never ceasing, never changing. On the day that Shujinko went back to school again, Yukari informed him that there will be a meeting at the dormitory after school.

Sure enough, he went back early and went to the 4th floor lounge, with the big screen and computers. Yukari had been waiting for him and once they were inside, he saw three other people. One was, of course, Mitsuru Kirijo, the charismatic Student Council President. There was a middle-aged man, Shuji Ikutsuki, who he met some time ago. He was supposed to be a chairman of some sort.

And then there was a third; a handsome, confident–looking boy with silver hair and glaring eyes. Shujinko somehow felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. It was as if… he was hated already.

"Ah, there you are." Shuji Ikutsuki said, "I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat."

He did as he was told and sat down, a chair away from the silver-haired guy. "Oh before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko Sanada." Now that he thought about it, Shujinko _did_ remember the chairman mentioning something about another occupant of the gloomy dormitory.

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko greeted casually, as if he hadn't been glaring at Shujinko a while ago.

The latter did not reply, but Shuji started speaking again. "Okay, let me start off by asking you this: would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"…excuse me?" what nonsense.

In her seat across Akihiko, Mitsuru chuckled. "I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you've already experienced this truth first hand. Do you remember the night you came here?" he remembered it very well. That had been one creepy night. "You had to have noticed the signs….the streetlights went out… nothing was working…there were coffins everywhere… didn't it feel like you were in a different time? That's the Dark Hour – a time period hidden between one day and the next."

Shujinko blinked. "I don't get it."

Ikutsuki smiled good-naturedly. "I know how you feel. Who would believe such a story? But the Dark Hour occurs each night, right at midnight. It'll happen tonight and every night to come."

Then came Akihiko's deep, smooth voice, "Normal people don't realize it since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting." He smirked, standing up and gesturing enthusiastically to emphasize his point. "You saw those creatures. We call them _Shadows_. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting huh?"

Mitsuru stood up abruptly, highly irritated. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" her voice cracked a little.

Akihiko flinched, seemingly offended as he glared mildly at her. Shujinko figured that he was like that to everyone. "Now, now. He does his work well." Ikutsuki cut in. Then to the new student, "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad – S.E.E.S for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru said.

"But…" he started. "How do you fight them?"

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." The chairmand explained. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's a _Persona_ – the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona users. Which means it's all up to you guys."

"I see…"

"I'm glad you're quick to understand."

Mitsuru stood up and approached the table in the center of the room. It was then that Shujinko noticed a silver case placed on top of it. The redhead bent to open it, only to reveal a silver handgun with the engraved letters _S.E.E.S._ It was similar to the one Yukari had… the one he used to summon _Orpheus_…

"What he's trying to say is that we want you to join us. We've prepared an _Evoker_ for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

As he found himself drowning in her gaze, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. "Alright." He could feel a burning glare directed at him; perhaps it was from Akihiko…?

Yukari, whose existence he once again forgot about, sighed. "I was afraid you'd say no!" then the brunette smiled happily. "Welcome aboard!"

The chairman spoke, "Thank you so much! I'm really glad! Oh, I almost forgot, about your room assignment… why don't you just stay here, in you current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

Yukari seemed uncomfortable. "Holdup? But wasn't that…oh, never mind, it doesn't matter anymore."

**oOo**

Further into the night, when Shujinko lied in bed while he stared at the ceiling, he heard his name being called. "Hey! It's me! Can you come down here for a sec?" It was Yukari, calling from the first floor. The next moment, he was already standing beside her by the front door of the dormitory building. Akihiko was there too... "Okay, he's here now. What's this all about?"

"There's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko said, "Hey, hurry up," he called, as he pulled the door open.

"Hold your horses, this is freakin' heavy." The voiced sounded familiar… sure enough, a classmate of his entered the door. A tall, grinning boy with a small goatee and a cap arrived, pulling with him his luggage.

"J-Junpei?! Why is _he_ here?!" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko said.

"Wazzup?" Junpei greeted cheerfully.

"He's staying here? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us and he agreed to help." The silver-haired boy explained.

"You have the potential? _Really_?"

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junpei recounted. "I don't remember much, but…man, that was embarrassing. He said that's, ya know, completely normal… in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Didn't happen to me." Shujinko couldn't help but say.

"Big deal. It happens to everyone else! But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right? Having me join…"

"Huh? Uh… y-yeah!" Yukari didn't sound so convincing.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready…" Akihiko interrupted with a stern, but slightly anticipating voice.

"Oooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!" Junpei said.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

The brunette looked skeptical. "You mean…Tartarus?"

Junpei looked at her with a questioning look on his face and asked, "Tartarus? What's that? It sounds like toothpaste."

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko explained.

"I hope so." Yukari murmured.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready."

**oOo**

Gekkoukan High – it was a large, prestigious school that ranked to be one of the top schools in Japan. It held many activities and facilities, together with a wide variety of club choices for the students. Its teachers were known to be a little odd, but highly knowledgeable and skillful in carrying out lectures. Not only this, the Kirijo Group was the school's sponsor; a powerful, international corporation which boasts innovation in many industries.

Of course, it would only be natural that the Student Council President would be a member of the Kirijo Group: Mitsuru Kirijo. However, this was not the only reason she was elected.

Beautiful, charismatic, passionate and benevolent – she could only be described as 'perfect'.

Even when she only passed by, people would take the time to look at her, to at least get a glimpse of her stunning presence. She was calm and composed, firm and hard-working. Whenever anyone saw her, they would sense an indescribably aura – sort of calming but authoritative, charming but demanding, confident but humble.

However, all of these seemed to be thrown out the window whenever Akihiko Sanada was concerned – no one knew about that, of course, is what she liked to think. Akihiko always seemed to be able to break her composure… to pull down the walls she had built up… to open up the heart she had closed down…

"Argh…" she mumbled to herself, irritated, as she walked briskly towards the 2-F classroom. "Where did he run off to? I told him to rest at home…"

But before that, she burst into the classroom and was grateful to find that who she was looking for were gathered right there in the center of the room. All heads turned to her almost immediately and all activities stopped just to watch her. "Can I have a minute?" she asked, as she approached the threesome – Shujinko Arisato, Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori – who were there.

"Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Her voice was hasty – she had to find Akihiko right away before he got himself into trouble.

"Oh, are we having…" Junpei said. "…that talk?"

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." and with that, she hurried out of the classroom. Now, the only place left…

She went down the staircase at the southern end of the corridor. She exited the door at the foot of the stairs, which led outside by a garden and to another corridor where most of the athletic club meetings took place. There were two doors on each side of the wall and she entered the one on the right.

As Mitsuru entered, all heads once again turned to her, even the two students competing in the boxing ring. There was silence as she scanned the crowd. Then she saw the unmistakable silvery hair among the group of boys. "Akihiko!" she called, almost angrily.

Akihiko jumped a little in surprise and turned towards her. It was only then that he realized just why the club had suddenly fallen silent… "Mitsuru?"

"They're on first name basis, aren't they?" someone in the crowd whispered.

Mitsuru stomped towards him and poked his shoulder. He winced, but did not make a sound. "You! I told you to stay at home." She said through gritted teeth, with a voice low enough so that he was the only one who could hear. "You should be resting like the injured man that you are!"

He scowled at her. "…Mitsuru, I was only watching."

She folded her arms over her chest, as a worried look took over her usually calm face. "But still, I…" she turned her eyes away and her next words were barely audible. "…I only want you to… heal as soon as possible, because I…"

There was silence in the room, as everyone seemed to be watching them even though they couldn't hear what the two were saying.

Akihiko stared at her, observing every detail of her troubled face, searching, hoping. "Because you what?" he tried to fight away the urge to reach out for her, to pull her into his arms and never let go… but if only she would continue that sentence the way he wanted her to, perhaps he need not fight his desires…

All of a sudden, as if coming back to her senses and gathering her composure, all emotion drained from her face and back into a strict, no-nonsense look. She was back in business. "The Tartarus must be investigated as soon as possible. I do not want to hold off the exploration just because of your carelessness."

A vein popped and Akihiko glared at her fiercely. But she stood her ground and did not falter.

However, when she turned to leave, Akihiko unconsciously reached out for her hand. His fingers brushed against hers lightly, but he quickly withdrew it. Mitsuru stopped when she felt his soft touch and she glanced back at him. But he had already looked away, with a pained expression on his face.

Deciding it had just been her imagination, Mitsuru left, despite her galloping heart.

Akihiko stared at the door that had closed behind her. The door that had closed in front of him.

Again, she had left him.

And as always, he let her leave him behind.

**oOo  
**

"Okay, everybody's here." Chairman Shuji Ikutsuki said, as they gathered in the lounge. "I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only persona users we had. But that number recently jumped to five. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 am I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?"

Yukari looked at him. "You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

"Hm?"

"It's no surprise. Since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki said.

"The Dark Hour?"

"Just like the shadows… interesting, huh?" Akihiko said, smirking smugly. "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

"Whoa…their nest, huh?"

"But what about your injury?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru cut in.

Akihiko looked dejected. "Yeah, I know."

Ikutsuki laughed. "Well, I'm sure he won't complain as long as you don't go too far in." and in a more serious tone, he said, "Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

Junpei stood up and punched the air excitedly. "Relax, I've got your backs!"

"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari said.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" Shujinko asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a persona."

**oOo**

Shujinko Arisato could not believe where they were being led to by Mitsuru and Akihiko. They had left the Dormitory Building, past the Nakaganaki Shrine, from Iwatodai to Port Island Station… the exact path taken to Gekkoukan High. Sure enough, the five of them arrived in front of the high gates of their school.

"This is it? This is the place? Why here?" Junpei asked, obviously shocked.

"Just wait a few minutes… it's almost midnight." Akihiko replied patiently, watching his wristwatch run.

12:00 am. The darkened sky became a haunting greenish shade, a dark mist rose to surround them and all was still. So silent. Suddenly so lifeless.

Then without warning, the school buildings of Gekkoukan High started swaying. At first, it looked only as if it was being shaken by an earthquake. But after a while, its walls started bulging, and throbbing, almost as if it was alive.

And it grew taller, higher, into a tower of unbelievable heights. It seemed endless, as the top of the majestic tower was hidden from view, concealed by dark clouds. It loomed over all of them, like a haunting menace waiting to be awakened.

"This is the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about? What happened to our school?!" Junpei was panicking.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru assured him.

"This is the nest you were talking about? But why? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?!"

But the reply was only silence.

"You don't know either?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway?" Yukari interrupted. "It's not like it would change our minds about fighting."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour." Akihiko voiced out, almost excitedly.

"Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru said.

He scowled disappointedly. "I know. You don't have to remind me…"

**oOo  
**

Their steps echoed as they walked inside. The room was large and incredible to behold. The floor was checkered and there were decorated marble pillars supporting the arched ceiling. The walls appeared to be constantly changing... In the center of the room was a high, golden staircase that led to an open door. From where they stood, what seemed to lie beyond the door was endless darkness…

"Whoa, it's just as cool in the inside…" Junpei mumbled in awe.

"But it sure is creepy…" Yukari said, folding her arms around herself.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru said, moving to the foot of the staircase.

"First, we'll have you 3 get a feel of this place. Why don't you go take a look around?" Akihiko said.

"What?! By ourselves?!" the brunette squeaked fearfully.

Mitsuru smiled comfortingly at her. "We're not asking you to go very far and I'll be feeding you info from here."

"So you two never didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Shujinko asked.

"That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? One of us? Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!" Junpei enthusiastically volunteered, jumping up and down on his feet.

"…. Uh... You're in charge." Akihiko acknowledged Shujinko Arisato, despite his dislike of the kid.

"W-wait, why him?! He doesn't look like a leader!"

"But he _has_ fought them before…" Yukari said.

"Seriously?"

"That's true but there's another reason…" Akihiko took out his gun and pointed it right at his temples. "You two, can you summon your Persona without any difficulties like he can? These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your persona, you're _screwed_."

**oOo**

They were alone. Akihiko Sanada was sitting on the last step of the staircase while Mitsuru stood guard by the entrance door. His eyes were fixed on her, watching, observing. "Can you all hear me?" she asked aloud.

Out of nowhere, Junpei's voice could be heard. "Whoa… is that you?!"

"I'll be providing audio back up from here on out."

"Wait, ya mean you can see inside here?!"

"It's my persona's ability. I'd like to join you but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative." She explained, pacing around the room.

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Yukari mumbled to herself, but she was heard anyway.

"Now based on your current location," Mitsuru continued. "You can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Right!" and the three were off, exploring the first floor of the gigantic labyrinth they called the Tartarus.

As the two of them were left there, silence reigned. It was not quite awkward, but not exactly comfortable either. Still, Akihiko continued to watch the redheaded beauty in his midst. "Aki… why are you staring? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah… maybe." He stood up from the stairs and approached her. She watched him as he drew near, wondering what he was up to.

Finally, they stood face to face. "What?" Mitsuru could hardly suppress her blush, as he was standing so closely that she could almost feel his breath.

He raised his hand and reached out for her. "There's something…" he put his hand on top of her head, entangling his fingers through her soft, red locks. Then slowly, as he stared into her eyes as if in a trance, he slid his fingers down her hair.

"Aki–" she could hardly breathe. They were lost in each others' eyes, drowning in one another's presence, succumbing to their desires…

"…on your face…" his voice was low and husky, almost seductive. He caressed her soft cheek, tracing her jaw line; slowly, he bent and leaned his head down towards her, to meet her lips into what he hoped to be their first kiss…

"Mitsuru, are there any more shadows in the area?" it was Shujinko Arisato's voice, resounding throughout the room. Akihiko's lips had been mere centimeters from Mitsuru's. But the interruption had caused her to abruptly break away, shattering the moment, missing the opportunity.

"Wait a moment, I will scan the area." She spoke in her usual voice, as if nothing had happened.

Akihiko watched her, hand still in midair where it had been caressing her just a moment ago. His face remained stoic, but his eyes were raging with so many emotions… he closed his open hand in disappointment and withdrew it back to his side.

He had let her slip away again.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. School's back here, you see. So I've been quite busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And I _swear_, something should have happened to Akihiko and Mitsuru during the time that they were always alone by the entrance of Tartarus!

If you want to, skip the parts where I just copy the dialogue from the game. Be careful though, 'cause there might be variations sometimes.

**Summary:** Mitsuru could have just been less stubborn, Akihiko could have just been more honest. Perhaps their story would have been less painful, more definite.

* * *

**Persona 3**

**Unseeing Eyes**

_**By: Pretend.Existence**_


End file.
